Wind turbine manufacturers are constantly making efforts to improve the efficiency of their wind turbines in order to maximise the annual energy production. Further, the wind turbine manufacturers are interested in prolonging the lifetime of their wind turbine models, since it takes a long time and a lot of resources to develop a new wind turbine model. An obvious way to improve the efficiency of the wind turbine, is to improve the efficiency of the wind turbine blades, so that the wind turbine can generate a higher power output at a given wind speed. However, one cannot arbitrarily replace the blades of a wind turbine model with other, more efficient blades.
Accordingly, there is a need for ways to improve the efficiency of existing blades.